metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Biohazard Containment
Biohazard Containment is a room inside [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] in Metroid Prime where Space Pirates conduct Phazon infusion experiments. In the center of the room there is a tank containing a horribly mutilated Parasite Queen. To the right of the entrance, the game's first Pirate Data scan can be found; it is also the only one that cannot be returned to. Further around the room, an elevator provides access to the upper area of the room, after it is activated by scanning a panel. This room also contains several containment pods, with many creatures indigenous to Tallon IV being encapsulated. The creatures in containment are Parasites, Plazmites, Zoomers, Plated Parasites and War Wasps, Shriekbats and Ice Shriekbats. While most of the creatures are kept asleep, one pod has a violent creature inside that is trying to escape. Scans suggest the creature is similar in appearance to a Sidehopper, however it can not be confirmed if it is a member of the Sidehopper species. When Samus Aran returns to this room after the Orpheon has crashed into Tallon IV, it would appear that the creature has died, or possibly escaped, as a Missile Expansion is in its place. The room survives the crash into Tallon IV. All of the creatures in storage, except for the dead Parasite Queen, have disappeared, including the creature resembling a Sidehopper. The glass for some of the pods containing these creatures are missing. The bottom half of the room is now submerged in water. The elevator in the room is inoperable and stuck in between floors, and all of the computer screens are broken as well. At the top of the room are two Auto Defense Turrets. At the bottom are two Aqua Drones that are only found on the first visit after the crash, and cannot be found in any other room for the rest of the game. The cell where the Sidehopper-creature was contained now contains a Missile Expansion, and is sealed behind a Cordite door. The door leading to Deck Beta Security Hall is de-energized, and requires the activation of 3 Power Conduits. The first Conduit is above the stasis tube containing the deceased Parasite Queen. The second is on the wall of the second floor next to the elevator. The final conduit is in the second cell away from the de-energized door. Upon the second visit to the room, an explosion cause two Space Pirate corpses to drop into the water. Three Aqua Reapers also break open the door to the cell to the left of the Missile Expansion. Connecting Rooms *Deck Beta Security Hall (via Blue Door before crash/De-energized Door after crash) *Deck Beta Transit Hall (via Blue Door) Inhabitants Before crash ;1 Auto Defense Turret :"Subject >> Auto Defense Turret Use Missiles to break outer casing." ;Injured Space Pirate 1 :"Species >> Space Pirate. Status >> Severe internal damage detected." ;Injured Space Pirate 2 :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Brain hemorrhage detected. Creature's aim will be hindered. Avoid damage by using quick movements." ;Space Pirate :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Minimal injuries assessed. Use caution. Maximum firepower recommended." ;Injured Space Pirate :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Acid burns have welded the joints of the exoskeleton." After crash ;1 Auto Defense Turret :"Subject >> Auto Defense Turret Use Missiles to break outer casing." ;2 Aqua Drones (First Visit only) ;Lichen (unscannable) ;2 dead Space Pirates (Second Visit Only) ;3 Aqua Reapers (All but the first visit) Items ;Missile Expansion :Upon Samus' return to the Frigate after it crashed on Tallon IV, Samus also returns to this room. The Missile Expansion is hidden behind the chamber in which the unidentified creature was contained. Despite its apparent escape or death, the Cordite door to this chamber is still sealed. A Super Missile is required to remove it, and allow Samus to obtain the Expansion. Scans Before crash ;Door :"Entrance to Deck Beta Security Hall" ;Door :"Entrance to Deck Beta Transit Hall" ;Interface Module :"Elevator operational. Please step into the hologram." ;Elevator hologram :"Platform active." ;Computer screen :"Phazon Infusion Stage 1. Parasite larva diagnostic: Mass 1.2 Length 0.5. Cell structure stable." ;Computer screen :"Phazon Infusion Stage 2. Introducing mutagen into tank. Phazon Batch 0732.C. Status >> Complete." ;Fall of Zebes :"Space Pirate encrypted data decoded. Log 09.992.3 Zebes has fallen. All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by the Hunter clad in metal or in the subsequent destruction of the underground facilities. Our research frigates Orpheon, Siriacus and Vol Paragom were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat. Frigate Orpheon is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a 100% survival rate; Metroids are healthy but on restricted feeding schedules due to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids and other promising life-forms. Security status remains at Code Blue; no signs of pursuit from the Hunter." ;Computer screen :"Phazon Infusion Stage 3. Mutation initiated. Larva status >> Stable." ;Parasite Queen corpse :"Morphology: Unknown. Info >> This specimen has been horribly mutated. There are no life readings." ;Computer screen (If turret is intact) :"Perimeter Defense Turret >> Disabled" ;Computer screen (If turret is destroyed) :"Perimeter Defense Turret >> Malfunction" ;Computer screen :"Phazon Infusion Stage 4. Larva diagnostic: Mass 14.5 Length 40.3. Cell structure failing." ;Computer screen :"Specimen cell structure failing. Batch 0732.C does not match DNA. Terminating infusion sequence. ;Computer screen :"Biohazard waste removal may begin in 3 hours. Phazon radiation readings must be reported to deck commander before batch disposal." ;Sidehopper :"Specimen Solitary Holding 1. Phazon level >> Unknown. Status >> Xenotropic life-form unstable. Use caution." ;Computer screen :"Experiment 435.8. Bioform pain tolerance levels at 13% and holding." ;Computer screen :"Infusion analysis 10.2 >> Specimens exhibit incredible strength and body mass increase when exposed to Phazon Batch 0732.C." ;Computer screen :"Infusion analysis 12.5 >> Phazon Batch 0003.H increases the acid production in the saliva ducts of Parasite Larva." ;Plazmite :"Morphology: Plazmite Info >> Native of Tallon IV" ;Parasite Larva :"Morphology: Parasite Larva Info >> Harmless unless encountered in large numbers." ;Zoomer :"Morphology: Zoomer Info >> Native of Tallon IV" ;Plated Parasite Larva :"Morphology: Plated Parasite Larva Info >> Native of Tallon IV" ;Holding Tank :"Specimen Solitary Holding 2 Phazon level >> Toxic Status >> Hermetic seal holding." ;War Wasp :"Morphology: War Wasp Info >> Native of Tallon IV" ;Holding Tank :"Specimen Solitary Holding 3 Phazon level >> Normal Status >> Hermetic seal holding." ;Holding Tank :"Specimen Solitary Holding 4 Phazon level >> Toxic Status >> Hermetic seal holding." ;Shriekbat :"Morphology: Shriekbat Info >> Native of Tallon IV" ;Ice Shriekbat :"Morphology: Ice Shriekbat Info >> Native of Tallon IV" ;Holding Tank :"Specimen Solitary Holding 5 Status >> Empty." ;Mutagen Tanks :"Mutagen Tank 1*. Phazon Batch 0732.C** * There are four of these tanks, each with different batch numbers. The second batch is 0003.H, third is 1426.K and fourth is 3203.C." After crash ;Door :"Cordite door's structural integrity below safety tolerances." Trivia *There are some carcasses in an elevator in the Xenoresearch Labs in Eastern SkyTown that resemble the Parasite Queen in the stasis tank. ru:Склад Биологически опасных материалов Category:Rooms Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Deck Beta Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Category:Tallon Overworld